


Lows

by lemonmerinque



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a little aimless angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonmerinque/pseuds/lemonmerinque
Summary: Tsukasa has a nightmare.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Kudos: 28





	Lows

The nightmares were a new occurrence.

  
Gen had mentioned before that they are a normal psychological reaction as his stress catches up to him, but it was one thing to understand that concept and another to experience it. 

  
Tsukasa’s eyes were wide open, and he breathed slowly. Ryusui was still lying on his chest, mumbling in his sleep contently, his weight rising and falling along with his chest. Any other time he would have been comfortable in that position, too, but two seconds ago the person on his chest was lying petrified and in pieces.

  
Tsukasa closed his eyes again, taking deep breaths, hoping to calm himself down. He would prefer not to move as to not wake his lover, but with the insides of his stomach stirring so dangerously, he hardly had a choice on the matter. 

  
He slipped from under Ryusui as slowly and carefully as he could and bolted for the bathroom.

  
He remained there for a while. 

The retching paused often but it did not seem to stop despite how empty Tsukasa felt, so he waited patiently for the next wave – if it was anything like last time then he should be done soon.

  
He felt a presence enter the room, the lights flicking open and soon familiar fingers traveled through his hair, gathering it back and away from his face, slipping it into a clumsy ponytail. 

  
A comforting hand pressed on his back afterwards, and the presence exited the room.

***

His hands reached to support his weight as he leaned over the kitchen counter by Ryusui's side.

  
The blond finished up stirring and pushed a cup of ginger tea in front of him, along with a glass of water. Tsukasa stared at them blankly for a moment, prompting the other to take hold of his shoulder and rub it softly to comfort him.

  
“I'm ok.”

  
He sipped a bit of the water but even though it cooled him pleasantly the soreness of his throat protested, so he put it back down unceremoniously. He turned to his concerned companion, who pressed their foreheads together and smiled knowingly. 

  
“Of course, I'm here now.”

  
Tsukasa chuckled under his breath, the answer coming off as strangely ironic given his earlier nightmare.

  
“...It was different this time.” His arms wrapped around Ryusui and he rested his head in the nook of his neck, relaxing as he took in the other's familiar scent. 

  
He really was there.

  
Ryusui smiled and let his hands rub up and down Tsukasa's back, his head resting on the side of his. 

  
“I'm all ears.”

  
He felt Tsukasa's hands clench around his shirt, then relax and hold him closer.

  
“...Another time, perhaps.”

They stayed like that for a while until Ryusui yawned drowsily. His hands traveled around Tsukasa's back one last time before patting him contently.

  
“Let's get back to sleep then?”

  
His mopey lover lingered for a moment and then shifted to face him so he could nod, only to narrow his eyes and turn his face away as Ryusui attempted to kiss him, lips crashing on his cheek instead. “Not with my breath in this state.”

  
Ryusui nuzzled against the softness of his face playfully, trying to ease the other's hesitation. “If I don't have you at your lows, I don't deserve you at your highs.”

  
Tsukasa was never the type to cry or get particularly sentimental outwardly, but at times like this, Ryusui brought him dangerously close to that edge. Today did not seem to be the day he'd plummet, however, so he pressed their lips together and observed as Ryusui tried his best not to wince in disgust when they finally pulled away.   
He was pretty good at that.

“Let's go back to bed.”


End file.
